The Beauty and the Beef
by Pupluvgurl
Summary: [!UPDATED!] AU The Beef, chubby guy who adores not only beef, but anything edible put infront of him. Beauty, your typical blond, blue eyes, snobby girl. Will it be like The Beauty and The Beast or the other way around? InoxChouji Plz R&R! Rated T in case
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: Naruto is great but mommy says that i can't have it so i don't. 

**The Beauty and the Beef**

**By: Pupluvgurl**

* * *

"Ino! Hurry up! How long does it take to apply on lipstick!" Sakura stood at the entrance of the bathroom, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatient. She stopped and admired her new high heels. She held her books in one hand and and in the other, Ino's books. 

"Coming coming! Goodness. Keep your shirt on!" Ino smacked her lips and closed her tube of lipstick. Smoothing her hair, she walked toward Sakura.

"I have my shirt on thank you very much!" Sakura really wanted to go becuase soon, the bathroom was becoming crowded.

Ino and Sakura walked toward their science class, trying to slow their breathing.They had a new teacher today and they had heard that he was really CREEPY! Oh yeah, did I mention that they were dissecting fish today? YUCK!

"Hey Ino, Sakura!" Tenten smiled at them, she came running down the crowded corridor, waving her free hand at them.

"Did you hear? We have a new student!" Tenten ran to their side and walked with them to the labratory.

"Oh my god! Really? Where did you hear that?" Ino stopped, a curious look crossed her face.

"Actually, I didn't hear it, there was a fat kid in the class, he seemed new because i never saw him before...so i thought that he was..." Tenten picked up her pace, Ino and Sakura followed.

* * *

In the classroom... 

"That's him!" Tenten whispered, pointing at an over-weight boy, sitting by himself.

"Oh wow, he is fat!" Ino snickered, covering her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"Be nice! Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with you." Sakura gave Ino a disapproving look but Ino paid no attention. The boy truly was, uh, a bit chubby but she had no right to say something like that about him.

"Lets hurry and sit down! I want seats together! Go to where Temari and Hinata is! Holy Crap! The new guy is looking at us!" Tenten slipped away and sat next to Hinata. As Ino and Sakura proceeded to sit down, in came a woman with gorgeous long black hair. She had earrings and had manicured nails. Whoops! Did i say woman? Sorry, it a man, he had a scary face and weird clothes.

'I wonder what kind of conditioner does he usecuz he has nice hair' Ino thought to herself, admiring the shine his hair had.

"Hello,ssssorry I am late, please clear your dessssssssks and get ready to get a fish. My name issss Orochimaru. Please call me Orochimaru-sensei thank you very much." the ugly teacher hissed. He had many pails at the foot of the table with dead fish covered in chemicals.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari kicked each other and all put their hands on their mouths to keep themselves from laughing at the serpent man in the front of the classroom who hand better hair that them.

Orochimaru went around and inspected every desk before slapping down a slimy fish infront of a student. Ino eyed her fish in disgust, pinching her nose, trying to stop herself from barfing at the horrid smell the fish was giving off.

"Please sssssssstart!" Orochimaru left the classroom for a short bathroom break. Right as he left, Akimichi Chouji, the new kid got up and grabbed an extra fish from the pails from the teacher's desk and put it on the teacher's seat, snickering. Everyone watched him and looked at the teacher's chair in misbelief.

Orochimaru suddenly walked back into the classroom, everyone straight away went back to work or pretended to be busy. Orochimaru sat down on the fish and didn't notice that there was a dead animal on his ass. Everyone started to giggle or smile, yes, even the human ice cube, Sasuke. Orochimaru studied the class, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Does this mean that you are done?" Orochimaru asked, giving a disapproving look at the class. "If there issss talking, then I will asssssssume that you are all done!"

"No" the class answered in unison, smiling at him.

Orochimaru got up to check on the progress the class was making and still had the fish stuck to his butt becuase of the chemicals. Whenever he walked pass a desk, snickers and muffled laughs followed.

For five minutes, the fish was stuck, it was so funny, everyone took out their cellphonesto take a picture. Orochimaru looked suspiciously at the class when everyone was done.

Finally, when he walked pass Ino's desk, the fish fell, it landed on Ino's desk with a splat! Orochimaru picked up the fish, observing, uh oh! He was MAD!

"Who did thissssss?" Orochimaru demanded,he opened his mouth about to yell when the bell rang. The class finally let out a laughed and exited the classroom. Orochimau wwalked to the deska dn examined the back of his coat, mumbling curses.

"HAHAHAHA! That was the funniest prank ever!" Ino laughed, taking in deep breaths. Chouji was being accepted by the boys already,with laughs and pats on his back. He smiled and laughed at the boys comments.

* * *

At the Cafeteria... 

Ino, Temari ,Sakura, Hinata and Tenten sat together, gossiping at a table while the boys will still getting to know Chouji.

"That new guy is popular fast!" Ino watched the boys table,looking at the boys smiling at Chouji.

"And you said he was fat." Sakura commented, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Never mind that!" Ino playfully slapped Sakura.

"You want to go meet him?" Temari suggested, "He was sneaking peeks at you during class you know."

"I told you he was looking before!" Tenten said, a sly smile crossed her face.

"I wouldn't go out with him! He is just not my type! Plus, Sasuke already asked me on a DATE!" Ino squealed, Sakura stared at her in disbelief, then crossed her arms. She was ssssooo jealous.

"Oy my goodness, why does every guy go for Ino and not me?" Sakura had been eyeing him for months yet he choses Ino, one of the snobbiest girls to live.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could get your phone number." A chubby boy with stubby fingers held out a piece of paper and a pencil to Ino.

"What?!"

---

Cliffy! don't worry, I will update before you fall off the cliff! The more reviews, the faster the update! So plz r&r!

Skye Lark


	2. Ino's Brilliant Plan

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Naruto is not mine! 

**The Beauty and the Beef**

_By: Pupluvgurl_

Sorry folks for the late update! I didn't feel like continuing the story and was too lazy! I had alot of homework at school and my teacher said that my class was BAD so our homework tripled! My teachers gave me so many projects and my mom told me I was not allowed to go on the computer for a week cuz I didn't finish some work that she gave me! I also made the volley team and was playing starting line up, so I came home like at 5 almost everyday, and thats when I knwo for sure my sister has the computer! Sorry again! Here you go! I tried to make it long but I don't have too much time! Plz R&R!

* * *

"What?!" Ino stared at Chouji with an astonished expression. 

"Told ya." Tenten gave Ino a knowingly look and turned away.

Chouji was still able to manage a smile but Ino looked away and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I can't, i already have a boyfriend and your just, like, not my type?" Ino tried to say it in the nicest way possible but haven't you noticed that Ino just isn't the nice type?

Chouji's smile vanished, Ino pretended that she was really sorry about it but she was actually praying in her mind that this would be over soon and he would leave her alone. She was hoping that others would not see him becuase it would embarass her deeply.

"I understand." Suddenly, Chouji started to dissolve right there on the spot.

"Shush up will you." Ino was not going to have this wussy destory her good image like this. "Fine! Have my phone number but you can't tell anyone, if you do, i will never forgive you!" Ino glared at him and scribbled her phone as quickly as possible, trying to avoid people's attention. She would be the laughing stock of the school if people heard this.

Chouji stopped crying but he wasn't smiling either. He just took the paper and left her table.

"Wow," Sakura looked at Ino, a sly smile coming up. "Wonder how Sasuke-Kun would think of this?"

"You are that desperate? Dont' you dare rat me out, cuz if you do, I swear you will lose your life." Ino slammed her fist on the table, she didn't know what to do about this because if he told someone, her 'good' image will be ruined. She took a few deep breaths but then started again.

"I can't believe I feel for that! The big fat crybaby! Now what will I do. People will start thinking that I have lowered myself and Sasuke-kun will never forgive me for that! Oh my god, did you guys see anyone watching me! What happens if it spreads aroung the school? Will I never have friends again? Will you guys be too embarassed to sit with me?!"

"Calm down, don't worry like that, we'll still sit with you! Just wait and see what happens, he might not even ask you on a date, just maybe friends." Tenten got up and dumped her garbage in the nearest trash can and left. "I am going to track practice, see ya!" Even though Tenten had left, Ino still babbled on about what to do.

"Don't give me that friends crap, he was such a desperate baby, crying there! You actually think that he would JUST want to be friends if he was that desperate? Give me a break! I can't afford to have Sasuke find out." Ino was dying to get her phone number back. "You guys gotta help me."

"It will be alright, just see what happens, you never know!" Temari smiled at her, trying to cheer up the poor girl up was like raising the heat on the stove.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I WILL BECOME UNPOPULAR!" Ino jumped up from the table and headed in the direction of the girls bathroom. Her lunch tray somehow ended up on the other side of the room, in a boiling pot of sauce.

"Talk about snobby." Temari threw her garbage and her lunch tray into trash can, avoiding the yelling and the complaints of the lunch room staff, pretending she didn't hear them. "Hinata, lets go, I can't stand to sit here." Hinata followed her up and left her garbage and lunch tray on the table.

* * *

That night...0.o 

BRRRIIINNNGGG!

"Hello?" Ino had fought for the phone for the last 3 hours, trying to avoid having her parents know about Chouji.

"Can I speak with your father please?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"May I know who this is?" Ino asked, hoping that it wouldn't be Chouji trying to play a trick.

"Oh, this call is from your insurance company, we were wondering about some payments." Ino wiped her forhead and was relieved that it wasn't him.

"Yeah, sure, can you please wait a moment?" Ino called for her dad and hung up right as she heard her dad speak on the phone. 'Let's hope he doesn't call me today.'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"HELLO!" Ino had just made a "daring" dive for the phone and her stomach had landed on the remote for her stereo.

"Owie, shit!"

"What happened to you?" Ino recognized this voice right away.

"SASUKE-KUN! Whatcha calling about?" Ino was SO happy that it wasn't Chouji again. She smiled because Sasuke was probably trying to make ask when she would be free.

"Hn, just wondering when are you free." Ino squelled like an over-excited pig. SHE GUESSED IT!

"Oh my god, I knew you would ask! Is Saturday ok with you? We can talk about other details at school tomorrow." Ino smiled like crazy, Sasuke asked her FINALLY!!!

"Hn, sure." Without a good bye, Sasuke hung up.

"OMG!!!! I just got my first date with THE Uchiha Sasuke!"

Ino was so happy about that call that she stepped away from the phone for the rest of the night. Uh oh, she had forgotten about giving her phone number out.

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG! 

"Huh? What? Hm? Who? Mommy?" Ino woke up with a start, her hair piled up on her head, flying in different directions. The phone wsa ringing at 3am in the morning! Ino grabbed the phone and in a weary voice she answered:

"What do you want?" Ino scratched her head and yawned, who would be this crazy to call in the middle of the night?

"Sorry Ino-san, I forgot that I got your phone number today at lunch time. Sorry if I am calling so late but I really thought that I should apologize about my behavior."

"Whose this?" Ino had totally forgot that Chouji had embarassed her in lunch room at school.

"Akimichi Chouji, the guy in your class. The one today who asked for your number!" Chouji acted proud that he was able to get a phone number from a girl. Ino on the other hand groaned and hung up the phone.

"Call back later..." she fell asleep again, Ino was too tired to be disturbed by a little piglet.

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! 

"WHAT!" Ino shouted into the phone.

"Its later. Sorry, but I was wondering if..." Before Chouji could finish his sentence, Ino interupted him.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Ino was going to be really cranky in the morning.

"I just wanted to got out with you. Just a small date, it can't hurt, can it?" Chouji started to cry all over again.

"Sorry, but your crying is not going to work anymore." Ino was about to hang up but he was crying even louder.

"I..I am really sorry but please just one date?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I said no, what part of no do you don't understand? I already have a boyfriend!" Ino was steaming now!

"Just one date and I promise I will never bother you again!" Ino found this fair, atleast she wouldn't have to deal with him ever again, the faster the better.

"Ok, fine, but it's tommorrow at 7, I don't want anyone to see us, got it?!"

"Why not? We're dating!"

"You brat! Just one date, remember, you can't tell anyone, let anyone see us and after, you can't bother me anymore!" Ino was desperate this time to shake this guy off.

"Fine, meet at the ramen stand, not Ichiraku's, but the other one on the other side of town."

"Ok, whatever." Ino slammed the phone down and laid in bed for a bit. What happens if people she knows arre there? She was so nervous that she couldn't sleep for a long time. After an hour lying awake in bed, she thoguht of a 'brilliant' plan.

"Ino. you're a genius!" Ino finally was able to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning... 

"Ino, hurry up! Lipstick doesn't take 100 tries to be put on perfectly!" This time, it wasn't Sakura rushing her, it was TenTen.

"Hey, you don't know how many times you need to put lipstick on perfectly, you don't even where it!"

"True, but your going to be late!" Ten Ten walked towards class without her, leaving her to put on lipstick by herself.

"HEY! Wait, ok, I'm done." Ino didn't like looking like a loner when awlking through hallways.

"Bout time." Ino and Tenten paraded down the hallways, looking for their next class.

"So, did he call?" Tenten asked, referring to yesterday's incident.

"Who? OH! Chouji? Yes, like twice in the middle of the night! He again started to bawl his eyes out, what a crybaby!" Ino laughed like a hyena!

It might jsut be a little crush, he'll get over it! Did he ask you out? What did he say? " Tenten eargarly asked, but Ino didn't seem like sharing about it so she said no, and that he just wanted to be friends.

"Really, then why would he cry his eyes out?" Tenten obviously knew that she was lying.

"Dunno, he probably wanted to just be a prankster." Ino tried to sound casual to fool Tenten.

"Ok...you sure? He was so desperate yesterday!"

"I am sure!" Ino gave Tenten the drop-it-or-else-you-will-be-sorry look.

"Whatever, but..."

"SHUT UP!" Ino looked at her with her eyes on fire. Tenten backed off right away, tyring to avoid looking at her for the rest ofthe walk.

* * *

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Ino picked up her phone and she hoping it wasn't Chouji. It was 8 already, and she didn't even attempt to try and get to the ramen place. Her plan was already running smoothly. Well, not really.

"Hello? Ino? Where are you?"

Ino hung up right away, her 'brilliant' plan that she devised was just to stand him up. Brilliant? Ino had actually went out with Temari and Sakura to buy a gorgeous pair of shoes that was on sale, she had her eyes on it for months but the cost was absurd! She was also was talking with Sasuke on the phone about details of the date. She really hoped that he would just forget it and leave her alone, but he was the clingy type.

"He won't know...will he?"

* * *

CLIFFY!!! Sorry if this chapter was crappy, but I am not really good at updates! If I get more reviews, I might update faster. Just don't just say only update in it though, I need advice! Plz R&R! 


	3. Again?

Disclaimer: Good News, i don't own Naruto, if I did, then Kakashi would be perfect, the main character and the manga and the anime would be called Kakashi...you get the idea! 

**The Beauty and the Beef**

**By: Pupluvgurl**

AN: Sorry, I know! i update so slowly! i can't seem to find a way to end this story, i was thinking of making it into a crackfic like my friend suggested but i'll try to just write is better!

* * *

Chouji stood outside the ramen stand waiting for Ino to arrive, walking around, occasionly taking a peek at the time on his watch. He finally flipped his cellphone and dialled her number.

"Hello? Ino? Where are you?" Chouji asked as someone answered the phone. Right away, a little gasp was heard had was followed by the beep, meaning that she hung up. Chouji looked athis phone with a confused look and put it away in his pocket.

"What the hell is going on?" Chouji finally gave up waiting for her and walked to the parking lot to get his car.

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!

Ino nervously picked up the phone, wondering if it was Chouji.

"Hello? Ino?" a deep voice came from the other end.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Ino squealed into the phone when his familiar voice came through the reciever.

"Hn, talk about loud. Hey, you know our date? I can't go this week, we'll talk about next week." without another word Sasuke hung up.

Ino slapped her head a few times. Out of all times! Ino put the receiver back down and slumped on her bed. She was out of ideas of what to do with her weekend, homework not an option.

"Ino!"

"Yes Dad?" Ino got off her bed and went down stairs.

"There's a dashing young man waiting for you down here." Ino suddenly froze.

"WHO?" Ino didn't take a step out her room, afraid it would who she thought it would be.

"A very nice boy is down here claiming that you forget thatyou guys had a date, hurry and don't keep him waiting."

Ino grabbed her shoes and her bag and ran down the stairs.

"Uh, bye Dad, gotta meet Sakura and the girls, don't wait for me!" Ino barged out the door, cathcing a glimspe of her Dad and Chouji.

Chouji jumped up from his seat and ran to the door in time to see Ino turn a corner.

"Dammit, I catch up to her later." Chouji bowed to Ino's dad and walked outthe door, he could always ask her at school tomorrow.

* * *

At School...

"Hey Ino!" Chouji waving his arms at Ino was busy giggling and whispering with her friends. Right as she spotted him she turned around and said something to her friends sped off.

"Thats funny..." Chouji turned around and started walking away towards the boy's locker room. 'She probably forget and is ashamed of admitting it' thought Chouji, trying to shake it off.

Ino peeked out from behind the cafeteria doors to see if Chouji was looking for her, he had left the room. Suddenly, somebody tapped her shoulder from behind.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!" Ino spun around knocking down the person who had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura screeched from the ground. She stood up and brushed herself off. "You owe me a new dress! Look at it! It's looks as if someone wiped their shoes on it!" Sakura turned her neck around to examine the damage.

"That's not important right now. If I'm caught, my whole reputation will go down the drain! God, where on earth did he go?" Ino looked around the empty hallway.

"Who went where? Catch you? What happened?" Sakura looked around the hallway as if the answer would be walking by.

'_Damn! Did I actually say that? Man, I need an excuse.._.'

"Ummmm... No one, just worrying about unfinished homework." Ino said, trying to sound casual.

"But you never finish your homework. How could you be so scared?" Sakura reasoned.

"Never mind, it's nothing. It's not important." Ino turned around, peeking throught the door, checking if Chouji was in the lunchroom.

"SHIT!" Chouji was walking around the lunch toward the exit that Ino was standing at. He didn't seem to notice her but she screeched and ran without thinking.

"Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD!" She ran into the girls washroom where she stayed till Chouji walked by.

Sakura watched her run away, baffled at why she was behaving so strangely.

"Weirdo." She turned around just in time to bounce off Chouji's abnormally sized stomach.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Sakura flew into a wall nad started to complain right away.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?" She stormed off mumbling curses.

Chouji looked around the empty hallway to see in a long blond pony tail was in sight. He only saw the ocassional students wander the quiet hallways. No signs of blond hair. He turned around and walked back into the lunchroom.

"What a relief!" Ino stepped out of the girls washroom and entered the lunchroom, carefully inspecting the people around the entrance/exit. Suddenly out of no where, Chouji jumped out in front of her and blocked her way.

"Where were you yesterday?" Chouji demanded.

"Yesterday, uh, what about yesterday?" Ino tried to sound normal.

"Remember? The date thingy? If we went on one date, I would stop bugging you. It was even confidential! How could you not remember?" Chouji wasn't in a good mood. He looked at her very tensely.

"Oh yea!!! Hehe. Sorry, uh, there was this, uh... Homework assignment! Got caught up and found out that I was late to meet Sakura so I ran out of the house, uh, yea." Ino tried to explain it in a logical way but she didn't think that she was doing that great of a job.

"Whatever but I still didn't get that date..." Chouji trailed off, obviously trying to reschdule.

"Tonight, same place, same time, 1 hour, thats it. I can't date someone who will lower my populartity in this school and ruin my reputation." Ino smoothed out her pony tail and walked away.

"From what I've heard, you've already got a pretty bad reputation."Chouji said, walking away in the opposite direction.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?! WANT TO TELL ME THAT AGAIN?!!!!" Ino turned around to reveal a very mad face and a clenched fist.

"You didn't heard anything!" Chouji tried making a run for it but ino was a faster and "fire" to power her up. Chouji just in time ducked into the boys washroom, somewhere he would be safe for the time being.

* * *

Before the Date... With Ino...

'This stupid ramen stall is on the other side of town, I don't really need to dress up.' She took out a jean skirt and a black top with flip flops to match and picked up the comb.

"Stupid desperate fat crybaby. Once this is over, I will marry Sasuke-kun!!!!" Ino was busy in her fantasies and had a wake-up call from Chouji.

"Who's this?" She couldn't imagine who was calling at this time.

"Hi Ino, this Chouji."

"What?!" Out of all people him.

"Are you ready? Cuz I'm getting ready to leave."

"Whatever, be here in 20 minutes and we'll leave."

"Okie dokey." He sounded like a little kid to her than a teenager.

Ino didn't even think twice, she hung up the phone and started to comb her hair again.

"He best erase my phone number after this, I swear I can't stand the stupid baby words. God, why this?" You threw down her comb and examined herself in the mirror and sat down on the bed, waiting for that dreaded moment when the door bell rings.

* * *

Before the Date...With Chouji

_'Finally, my date! This will be so good, I'll win over her heart and everthing will be perfect.'_ Chouji thought to himself. He had waited along time after the last '_date_.' He picked up the phone and dialed Ino's phone number. Ino picked up the phone.

"Who's this?"

"Hi Ino, this Chouji."

"What?!" She seemed very surprised at his phone call.

"Are you ready? Cuz I'm getting ready to leave."

"Whatever, be here in 20 minutes and we'll leave."

"Okie dokey." Chouji tried to sound a bit happier because Ino seemed very pissed off about this phone call.

Then the all her heard from the reciever a beep, Ino had hung up. Chouji noticed that she wasn't thrilled to hear that it was him and had been annoyed. He flopped onto the bed and exhaled.

"Chouji! Are you going to eat dinner?" His father called form the ground floor.

"No, I'm going out in a few minutes!" Chouji called back. He got up and grabbed his wallet and car keys and went downstairs.

"Well, remember your curfew! I don't like you staying out that long." Chouji's father went back into the kitchen to enjoy his meal while Chouji went outside to his parked in the driveway. He opened the car door and got in. Looking at the time, he still have a bout 15 minutes left.

"Damn. Ino's house is only 5 minutes away." He started up the car and went to the local flower shop to buy some roses.

* * *

Yamanaka Flower Shop...

Chouji entered the store and walked straight to the display of different coloured roses.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A blond lady approched him.

"Sure, um, I would like to buy some roese for a date. Can I get 10 red roses wrapped nicely please." Chouji took out his wallet and got out some cash.

"Sure, just wait a moment please." The lady picked up the bucket with the red roses and took out 10.

"Can you come to the counter please. You can get your roses and pay there also." Chouji followed the lady. She took some pink paper and ribbon and started to wrap the bouquet up.

"Arigatou." Chouji took out the right amount of money and left with the bouquet. (I know that Japanese money is yen but I don't know how much it would really cost, sorry about it!)

Chouji got into his car and put the flowers in the back seat. Pulling out of the parking lot, he drove in the direction of Ino's house.

"Now, that flower shop's name is very familiar..." Chouji tried to recall where he had heard that name before but he couldn't seem to remember.

"Yamanaka! That's Ino's last name!" Chouji hadn't noticed that he was already parked in Ino's driveway.

Ino paraded out of her house in a sexy outfit and sat right beside him in the front seat. He totally forgot that he had just bought roses at her family business.

"Are we going or what? Hurry up, I really need to talk to Sakura." Ino impatiently demanded.

"Uh, yeah, ok." He reached into the back of the car and gave the roses.

"Their for you." Chouji was so shy he couldn't even look at her. He put in the key and twisted it and the car rolled out of the dirveway.

On the other hand, Ino didn't seem to really care about the roses. Instead she put them into the back seat and left them there.

"Just remind me to get them when we come back." Ino just examined her nails as Chouji drove. He didn't answer her but she got the idea he would.

* * *

After so long, they were finally on the other side of town in front a cozy looking ramen booth.

"Here we are!" Chouji enetered the store, followed by Ino. She looked around the place. There weren't alot of people around but it seemed like a safe place.

"Ino! What kind of ramen do you want?" Ino turned her attention back to Chouji and the new ramne booth.

* * *

Sorry for the really late update! I can't seem to decide when to work on it. Plz R&R and that will remind we more to update this story! There might be some spelling errors, please forgive me for that! Thank you very much!

Pupluvgurl


	4. The Date

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Naruto is not mine, I would be rich if I owned it. 

**The Beauty and the Beef**

**Chapter 4: The Date  
**

**By: Pupluvgurl**

* * *

"This is what you call ramen?" Ino looked at the bowl of ramen sitting infront of her. It didn't look as delicious as the ramen at Ickiraku's, nor did it have the fancy food like other restaurants. It looked just like a bowl with noodles and eggs in it. 

"It tastes the same to me." Chouji was literally shoving the food down his throat, ignoring the weird stares the near by people were giving him.

"You can eat anything that is put infront of your face and think its good." Ino looked around at the people who were watching them and glared at them.

"I'm, like so embarassed sitting beside you. The food here is weird and the people are weird, you are too! I want to go home. This is not a date!" Ino wouldn't touch the food.

"Cmon, one hour isn't up yet! you have to finish this date!" Chouji started on a new bowl that was placed in front of him.

"Is there anyhting that looks and smells better? What if it isn't low fat?" Ino complained about the food here over and over again. Frankly, Chouji did mind, give him a bowl of steaming hot food and he won't really pay attetion to anything else.

"Low fat is unhealthy, you need fat in your body." Chouji said, going right back to his food.

"Girls don't like fat and don't need fat. Don't you know boys like skinnier girls?" Ino crossed her arms and sat up staight.

"They do? I don't mind dating a fat girl."

"I'm not fat!"

"Not you, just a regular chubby girl. I'm not talking about you. Not all girls have to skinny in order to get guys."

"Yes they do. You won't know. Your not a girl!" Ino turned to her food, picking up her chopsticks, looking at it again, and putting it down.

"I'll eat that if you don't want to." Ino pushed the bowl to him and turned away from him. She just coudn't stand the sight of him eating so much with chunks falling out of his mouth as he chewed. She looked at the wall clock in the store. It was about forty-five monutes since the beginning of the date passed. She sighed, fifteen more minutes of humiliation and boredom.

"We'll leave soon, I'm just need two more bowls of ramen please!" He smiled at the workers behind the counter. They started to prepare the ramen bowls for him while Ino looked at him in disgust.

"I can stand here, I hope I never come back to a place like this again." Ino looked at her neatly manicured nails and straightened her clothes.

The ramen finally came and Chouji started to eat, ignoring whatever Ino said.

"Pass the soy sauce please." Ino looked at him, insulted. This was not a date, this was not even a friendly get together, it, to her, was a stupid outing to waste her precious time. Ino she picked up the bottle and passed it to him, restaining herself from pouring it on him.

"Thank you." Chouji continued to eat while Ino turned away when he started to pig out again. (doesn't everyone agree Chouji deserves some love here?)

"OK!! DONE!" Chouji got up and shouted. He slamed down the empty bowl infront of him and grinned. This caught the attention of other customers in the shop, making him the center of attention.

"What is your problem? We are in public." Ino face got redder by the second but Chouji took no notice.

"That's just what I do. Now I know I will not starve today!" Chouji got turned around and asked for the bill. He got out his wallet and looked inside and at the bill, looking back and forth.

"Uh, Ino? Can I borrow 1 thousand yen?" (A.N. That's about how much a CD in Japan is worth) Chouji, he gave her a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"What?! I didn't eat anything and I have to pay some of the bill?" Ino scoffed and pulled out the money from her jean skirt.

"Here's the money, but you owe me. Everyday you give it late to me, I will double the amount that you owe me, got it?" Ino was horrified at how ill-mannered some people could be.

"Very sorry but you see, I spent more than I thought I would on flowers." He took the money and handed it to the worker behind the counter. Ino jsut started to go towards the car without a word. Chouji followed shortly.

Ino silently got in with Chouji. She strapped on her seat belt and looked out the window without a word.

"I bet your upset with me." Chouji said, starting up the car.

"You think?! I come to a crappy restaurant to find that I have to pay for your meal! Its not fair. Just bring me home!" Ino looked out the window with an angry face.

The whole car ride home was silent and awkward. Chouji desparately wanted to start a conversation but was afraid that Ino would put him down. When they arrived at Ino's house. She got out and said a polite thank you and good bye and went inside.

Chouji started to go home but during the car ride, he realized that she had forgotten the flowers he had bought for her.

"I'll give it to her some other time." Chouji said to himself. He kept driving, deciding how to approch her with them in school. She would get mad becuas eshe likes to have a so called "good image."

* * *

At Ino's House... 

"What an idiot!" She threw herself on the bed and let out a breathe. She finally could get rid of him once and for all. She had remembered that he had promised that he would leave her alone after. She picked up the phone and called Sakura.

* * *

Short chappy just to be quick. I will try to update soon but I can't go on teh computer much anymore because my mom says that I can't alot. Very sorry. I would like to have a vote, would you like me to write an Ino Sasu date just to compare and then get them together or not? Plz vote because I'm having trouble with chappy five. Very sorry for mistakes! 

Pupluvgurl


	5. The Phone Conversations

Disclaimer: Its not mine! 

The Beauty and the Beef

By: Pupluvgurl

* * *

Chapter 5: The Phone Conversations

* * *

"Oh my god,and you believe how he didn't mind the other people staring at us when he was slurping down all those noodles. I tried to keep this date quiet but what the hell! I swear this is not going to work." Ino blurted out over the phone to Sakura.

"Well, is the date thing over then? He said that he wouldn't bother you anymore if you went on a date with him." Sakura asked.

"I guess so. But the worst thing about the date is that I had to pay for the meal plus he mentioned flowers but never gave me any." Ino rolled her eyes as she said this. If Chouji didn't owe her back the money today at school, he was dead! Ino had spotted a pair of really nice shoes that were on sale and she needed the money to buy them before they sold out. Good shoes for good prices were always hard to come by these days.

"Well, he will owe you back, right? I heard that the store is almost out of stock in those heels." Sakura said over the phone, apparently not knowing that this would upset Ino further about this.

"Lets hope so. I really need new shoes! My dad said that he's not going to buy me anymore clothes cuz last time I bought stuff using his money, he credit bill was huge!" Ino looked at her nails and scruntched up her eyebrows.

"GREAT! I just noticed that I need a new nail job." Ino complained.

"Hey, so are you still going out with Sasuke? Cuz I really want to ask him out."

"You wouldn't dare! First I have this whole Chouji new kid thing and now my best friend wants to ask out my new boyfriend! Thanks a lot." Ino huffed, still holding a grudge about the Chouji incident.

"Well, you haven't officially gone on a date with him. Plus you've have more dates with Chouji than Sasuke." Sakura knew that woiuld definently tick her off.

"Leave me alone! There's not going to be another date with fat boy so beat it. Sasuke asked me out first forehead girl so back off."

"You are so mean!" Click! Sakura hung up the phone before Ino ould say anything more. She could become pretty nasty Ino looked at the phone and then hung it back up on the wall, she needed to get ready for school anyway.

* * *

When Ino arived at school in her car, she noticed Chouji standing around the corner of the parking lot, with a flower in hand. When he saw her pull up in her car he walked over.

"I forgot to give this to you yesterday, sorry! Oh yeah,and here's the money I owe you." Chouji held out the flower that was partly wilting and handed over a hew hundred yen.

"I told you none of this at school." Ino took the flowers and th money, apparently unaware of how bad Chouji felt.

"Thanks, now don't tell anyone about what happened, espeially Sasuke."

Ino turned away and stompped toward the school yard, leaving poor Chouji behind nursing a bruised heart.

* * *

The rest of school was okay except for second period science, where Chouji sat behind her. She kept feeling as if she was being stared at very intently, making her really nervous to turn around sometimes to talk to her friends beside her and stuff. Sakura pointed that out to her when the school bell rang. It seemed impossible for her to actually pay attention to who was passing her notes in class.

In last period gym class, it was horrible because she was one of the girls who normally walked during the running excersises, but she couldn't that day because Chouji also walked too. If she was slow, she would have to be left behind with him and she was afraid that he would mention about the date thing. She tried her best to keep up with Sakura who was running but it was just so hard, other girls didn't go with her because they prefered to walk but Sakura didn't want to slow down.

* * *

When she finally got home from school, she flopped onto her bed in releif, now she had a few hours free of Chouji and how to avoid him. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ino turned over on her bed and picked up the phone.

"Is this Ino?" A very deep male voice asked, Ino suddenly got up from her bed.

"Sasuke! So,when's the date?" She was finally going to have sometime alone time with Sasuke-kun!

"Um, this isn't about the date actually. I heard that someone saw you in the parking lot with Chouji,and that he handed you a flower. Are you guys um...yea?" Sasuke asked, it was a world record, he had said three full sentences.

"Um..wow...thats a lie! I didn't even meet Chouji in the parking lot. Maybe it was someone else." Ino lied, playing with a piece of hair nervously.

"Maybe,but I heard from alot of people that Chouji had a crush on you and that you guys are dating. Is that true?" Another amazing feat by the great Uchiha Sasuke, a big sentence.

"Who did you hear that from?" Ino was afraid that maybe Chouji or Sakura had told anyone. They obviously had strong reasons to.

"I heard it from Naruto. Ichiraku ramen had closed for a day so Naruto when to another place to eat ramen and you guys at a table." DAMN IT! She should have known that idiotic ramen freak would go and eat ramen any where.

"Well, if thats true, then I guess its over..." Sasuke didn't seem said at all. He had half the female asking him for dates everyday, it wouldn't be hard to get a new girlfriend.

"Wait no!" but it was too late, he had hung up. Shit, how could she not notice, everyone in the shop had been looking at them when Chouji was shoving his face!

Right away she dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said over the phone.

"Sakura! Sasuke ended it!" Ino cried, knowing that Sakura would know what it meant.

"Oh my god? Did he find out about the Chouji date thing?"

"Yes! Naruto saw me and Chouji that day but I didn't notice him! Its not fair!" Ino was still crying over phone.

"Wow, what a coincidence! So...does that mean I can ask him out now?" Sakura sked slowly,trying not to upset her too much.

"Go ahead! He hates me now hiccup!." Ino hung up the phone, knowing that the next thing Sakura would do is go and dial Sasuke's number. How did she get his number? He may not be a celebrity but he has three fansites, which all of them have posted his number there.

Ino ried for a few minutes then looked out the window, half the school probably knows about the break up now. News spreads fast when Sakura hears about it.

* * *

TADA! A chapter that was written in 20 mintues, computer time is so scarce right now so yeah...my internet wouldn't work for so a few days cuz the company couldn't come and fix it. I tried my best but it sucks. Reviews as usual please!!!

Pupluvgurl


End file.
